borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Larceny
technically concludes the story of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx in that, after completing this mission, the player will be presented with the credits. Walkthrough Objectives Steal weapons from Atlas. *Start countdown: 0/1 *Steal loot: 0/1 *Boom!: 0/1 :"Time is short. The armory is going to blow up in a few minutes. Grab as much gear as you can!" Strategy There isn't much to this mission - grab as much loot from the countless chests as possible. You don't even need to be out of there before the countdown reaches zero, respawning is free this time. There is a way to effectively get weapons for maximum profit. Take only blue rarities and higher (sometimes it's best to go for purple rarity and higher). The area can be divided into 4 areas: the area with the lancers (area 1), , the area which you need to take the elevator to get to (area 2), the entire second floor (area 3), and the entire third floor (area 4). General Strategy: The elevator drops you off at area 1, ignore the chests in the small circular area beside it and get straight to the lancers. Open all the chests first then go back to take your loot. Go back to the place you were supposed to ignore, grab those chests, then head up the stairs and take the elevator. Grab the two chests there after lowering the bridge and then head grab the chests in the maze-ish area. Proceed to area 4 and grab all those chests. If you have four players doing this, try it this way: Two players loot area 1 and 2, and the other two players loot areas 3 and 4. Completion :"That was fun!" Additional Info A glitch has been discovered that allows the player to access all the loot with no time limit, and potentially farm this vast ocean of chests. As of this writing (March 28 2010), it has not been patched, but it has been speculated that Gearbox won't leave this the way it is for long. A solution to get past this glitch is simply to disconnect from the internet so the system won't patch this glitch. If you don't get out in time quitting the game during the credits and re-entering will cause you to start from the beginning of Armory Assault. Everything will be the same as just before you fought Knoxx, you will have to go through the entire mission again due to starting at T-Bone Junction. Will work on all systems. General Knoxx's Armory contains 14 White Chests, 83 Red Chests and 22 Crimson Lance Chests, spread among four floors. There is a secondary method of accessing the Armory with no time limit - *First, do not activate the timer; in fact, stay out of the control room, especially if you are doing this single player. Go back to the point in the hallway where the first big blast door dropped into the floor after you put in the color code. Look straight down at the door and crouch. Walk back and forth a bit and you should fall through the floor. Head towards the control room and you should be able to drop into the area with all the weapons cases. Plunder at your leisure. Already completed the mission? Don't worry, Marcus will give you the Mop Up mission requiring you to kill a number of each kind of Lance Trooper. The easy way to do this is the Circle of Duty side missions. Once you turn in the mission you will have another crack at the Armory in a mission called Super-Marcus Sweep. This has been tested successfully on Xbox 360, PS3 and PC Also, you get another chance if you do the rest of Marcus' missions. He will give you a quest called It's Like Christmas!, which will let you take another crack at the glitch. Because of the higher level mission, better loot may spawn in the chests. (Not confirmed) The 1.3 patch does not affect this. Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx main missions